Oportunidad
by Narien
Summary: Mizukamiya se ha unido al equipo y ha estado conviviendo con ellos recientemente. Allí, uno de los jugadores ha captado completamente su atención, sin embargo, no parece que sea una tarea sencilla el poder conquistarlo, hasta que se da cuenta que hay una oportunidad. Advertencia: cracks shipps


**ADVERTENCIA: CRACK SHIPP NISHIKAGExMIZUKAMIYA ADVERTIDOS ESTÁN. Leve mención de NosakaXKazemaru**

_Publicado también en wattpad_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Oportunidad**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Nosaka-san

Casi siempre, por no decir siempre, lo que escuchaba de él era ese nombre. Nosaka-san esto, Nosaka-san lo otro, Nosaka-san, Nosaka-san, Nosaka-san.

\- Eres muy apegado a Nosaka.- había sido el comentario del peliazul un día que estaban en su tiempo de descanso, luego de un arduo menú de entrenamiento. El portero solo lo miro por unos segundos, para luego voltear al frente, claramente porque Nosaka conversaba con Hikaru, seguramente sobre nuevas tácticas.

\- Es importante, quiero seguir jugando fútbol con Nosaka-san.- habían sido sus sinceras palabras. No solo era una simple oración, era un deseo ferviente de parte de Seiya, el portero de la selección juvenil japonesa.

Por alguna razón eso desanimó un poco al peliazul ¿Es que acaso era el único que veía extraña su relación? Tampoco veía mal que Nishikage tuviera un amigo, alguien a quien admirar, alguien que fuera su motivación ¿era normal, verdad? Todos tenían algo o alguien que los motivaba, pero él sentía que la motivación de Nishikage no era la indicada.

O es que acaso, ¿sólo se sentía celoso?

\- Nishikage, Mizukamiya, sigamos con el entrenamiento.- fue Tatsuya quien lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Este último conversando amigablemente con Kazemaru, quien se despidió para ir al suyo propio. Sus ojos se posaron enseguida y sin querer en Nosaka y Hikaru, y pudo notar como incluso Nosaka había girado su vista hacia la dirección de Tatsuya cuando éste mencionó el nombre de Nishikage. Era obvio, que esa dependencia, como comenzó a llamarle a la relación de Nishikage y Nosaka, era mutua.

Los entrenamientos eran agotadores, pero eso no quería decir que no fueran divertidos. Gracias a la técnica en conjunto con Tatsuya, pudo conocer mejor a Nishikage. Seiya no era un mal chico, Mizukamiya podía ver en él a alguien bastante amable, que daría todo por las personas que él quería, en este caso esa persona era Nosaka. Nishikage era serio, pero no era frío, era abierto a hablar con los demás con facilidad, aunque muy pocas veces tomaba la iniciativa, a menos que Nosaka estuviera presente. Sobre todo, Nishikage era esforzado, y daba lo mejor de sí, aunque esa motivación era por y para Nosaka.

A veces se encontraba bastante molesto por la dependencia de Nishikage con Nosaka, siempre preocupándose por él, si necesitaba algo, si podía ayudarlo con algo, si lo acompañaba a tal lugar. Dejaba escapar un largo suspiro cuando eso pasaba, perdía la paciencia y no sabía porque.

\- ¿y a tí qué te pasa?- era la pregunta que le hacía Haizaki cuando notaba sus molestos suspiros, pero él desviaba el tema de manera casual.

Fue una noche que pudo comprender sus sentimientos. Iba a su habitación a dormir, luego de darse un baño. Escucho las voces de Nosaka y Nishikage por el pasillo y por alguna razón se ocultó. Se dijeron buenas noches, ya que sus habitaciones estaban separadas, pero una al lado de la otra. Escucho una puerta cerrarse y también escucho otras voces acercarse hasta donde estaban ellos, pero no les presto atención. Volteo a mirar, y notó a Nosaka en medio del pasillo, justo frente a la habitación de Nishikage.

Mizukamiya sintió su corazón arder un poco ¿acaso Nosaka añoraba a Nishikage? ¿Por qué seguía allí tan pensativo? Enseguida Nosaka volteo a su dirección y Mizukamiya se ocultó rápidamente antes que lo viera. Las voces se acercaban por el pasillo en el que estaba Nosaka ¿Había volteado por eso? ¿o sabía que lo estaban espiando? Demonios, maldijo él, sí llegó a notar su presencia, no sabría qué excusa darle.

Entonces las voces se acercaron completamente, eran tres personas. Mizukamiya estaba tan metido en sus propios terrores internos, que no había reconocido esas voces hasta que las tuvo al lado.

\- ¿Ocurre algo, Mizukamiya?

\- ¿eh?- el defensa número 6 del equipo lo miraba con curiosidad. A su lado estaban Asuto y Hikaru, ambos con una expresión curiosa también.

\- ah, Kazemaru-san, no es nada.

\- ¿estás seguro?- Mizukamiya se despegó de la pared ya que había estado allí todo ese tiempo, como si quisiera fundirse en ella. Tan solo asintió y pidió disculpas por preocuparlo.- No lo parece, deberías ir pronto a la cama, te hará bien.- le sonrió Kazemaru.- ¿eh? Tu cabello aún está húmedo, deberías secarte antes.- indicó preocupado.

\- Es verdad.- soltó Asuto.- Puedes resfriarte.

\- Lo siento, gracias por notarlo Kazemaru-san.- Mizukamiya se sonrojo, un poco avergonzado por dejar pasar esos detalles. Eso le pasaba por estar dándole tantas vueltas al tema con Nishikage. Pero ahora entendía que Seiya era importante para él, tanto como para Nosaka, porque cuando volteo notó la mirada seria de Nosaka sobre ellos, o más bien sobre él. Si, seguramente Nosaka se había dado cuenta que lo estaba espiando.

Aún si hubiese notado sus sentimientos ¿Qué podía hacer? Nishikage tenía ojos para Nosaka, y Nosaka para Nishikage, quizás incluso ya estaban en una relación formal. Seguramente era una relación secreta y él lo sabía, pero tampoco era un chismoso, y todo se basaba en conjeturas. Pero quería saber, necesitaba saber si estaban saliendo, quizás así por lo menos podría matar su ilusión de una vez.

\- ¿eh?- Mizukamiya había estado caminando por los pasillos, era hora de almorzar, y a lo lejos escucho la voz de Nosaka. Como si fuera costumbre, se escondió en el pasillo más cercano que encontró.

_¿Qué demonios Mizukamiya? Solo estabas caminando, no lo estabas siguiendo. _

Se reprendió él mismo, soltó un suspiro. Decidió que caminaría con naturalidad, después de todo no estaba haciendo nada malo, solo estaba caminando por el pasillo en dirección al comedor, es todo. Estaba por salir, cuando alguien chocó contra él.

\- Lo-lo siento…- lo reconoció enseguida, Kazemaru parecía que tenía prisa y ¿era su imaginación o estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas? No pudo preguntarle, porque tan rápido como se disculpo salió huyendo. Mizukamiya siguió su camino, no sin despegar la vista del defensa, curioso por esa reacción. Cuando finalmente volteo al frente, Nosaka estaba allí sonriendo bastante entretenido.

\- ¿Ocurrió algo?- se aventuró a preguntar luego de un rato.

\- Nada, solo tuve una charla con mi senpai.- sonrió Nosaka, pero a Mizukamiya no le gusto esa sonrisa, de alguna forma podía leer dobles intenciones en ella. Además ¿Qué había sido ese tono tan posesivo?

Ahora que lo recordaba, de alguna forma todo calzaba, cada vez que volteaba a algún lado, o aquella vez que vio esa intensa sonrisa, había una relación: Kazemaru estaba cerca, no era por él, era por Kazemaru ¿Acaso Nosaka...?

\- ¿Estás interesado en Kazemaru-san?- el peliazul fue directo con él, sin miramientos o dudas. Quería que le confirmará aquello, aunque era bastante obvio que si.

Nosaka se tardo en contestar, eso le puso algo nervioso.- Eres inteligente, Mizukamiya.- le indico él.- Como se esperaba de tí.- le dedicó una sonrisa antes de retirarse, seguramente al comedor también. Entonces Mizukamiya, solo con esas palabras, supo que tenía una oportunidad.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Fin.


End file.
